The timelord you never knew
by LoveLessTwins
Summary: he thought she was dead but he was dead wrong Rosie was head of unit and also works for torchwood and she could kill a person with a glance


Disclaimers: There's no way I own doctor who, Torchwood, Unit

**Characters you don't know**

Dalia: Rosie's human self

Rosie: time lady (the doctor's bffl)

Edward: Rosie's and the Doctors son

Amelia: Rosie's and the doctor's daughter

Josh: Dalia's brother

Kate: Dalia's sister

Jess: Dalia's best friend

Anny: The doctor and rose's child

Lilly: rose and the human doctor's child

Thorn: the doctor's sister

James: Captain Jack and Gwen's child

Scott: Captain Jack and Gwen's child

**Prologue doctor's p.o.v (at the age of 5)**

It was my first party, my mum invited the neighbour's over.

DING DONG

"there here" I hear my mum say

So I ran half way down stairs to meet them. There was a middle aged man and middle aged woman, I was feeling disappointed they didn't have a child.

Mum was about to close the door when

"don't forget me" came this giggle from behind the door

"How can I forget you" my mum said

My mum opened the door, A girl with dark brown hair in ringlets to her waist wearing a red dress, also glasses, walked in carrying a book.

"Come down here Doctor" my mum told me, so I did what I was told

"Doctor this is Mary and Jonathon Venes and this is their daughter Rosie" she told me

Mr and Mrs Venes waved and Rosie curtsied, so I bowed.

The parents walked off, but Rosie had disappeared but I headed the piano being played so I ran into the library.

It was Rosie

"You play the piano well" I said as I sat on the piano

"Not really, I'm quite average, by the way how old are you" she asked

"5, may I ask how old you are" I asked

"105" she replied

From there we started talking and got along very well and agreed on everything

_An hour later _

"Van Goths insanity was what made his art work great" she said

"Exactly what I thought" I agreed

"Leats be friends forever" she said

"We will" I said

"Dinner is ready" my mum yelled

**Chapter one Dalia's pov **

I was in my room listening to teenagers by my chemical romance then suddenly I hear bang bang bang

"Dalila open the door" said a male voice

"Go away Josh" I said

"Mum said breakfast is ready" said Josh

"Ok I'll be down in a sec" I said

I went to my wardrobe and grabbed a red simple plan t-shirt and black full length jeans, got out of my pyjamas and got dressed and put my ne high socks and my black and white cheeked converse and went down stairs.

"Morning everyone" I said

"Morning Darling" Said mum

"Morning sweetheart" Said dad

"Morning Delilah" Said my little sis Kate

"First day of school holidays" Said mum

"What are you going to do today, Delilah" asked Kate eagerly

"It's New York Kate, I might go for a walk or go shopping and no you can't come with me and because I said so" I Replied

**1 hour later **

As I walked into central park, people where running and screaming. I ran around the crowd to see what they were running from. There were these big metal people but two people ran towards the metal people and I ran after them, the first girl who looked my age she was wearing a red dress that was just passed her knees and had black hair and the second girl that look like she was seven or nine and she wore a green t-shirt with jeans and had black hair.

I ran up to them, when they pulled the trigger on the gun what looked like an electrical pulse hit the metal men and they dropped dead. I went up to them

"Hi, my name is Dalia Smith I just wanted to ask what where they" I said

"Hi, my name is Anny and this is my little sister Lilly and they where cybermen, but there gone now so you should be safe now" said the first girl

(That day my life changed forever)

"Uncle Doc I can't open my lollipop, can you open it for me" said Lilly

"Ok give it here" said this male voice from this blue police box with its doors open.

Anny and Lilly walked in, then curiosity got the better of me and I followed them in the blue police box.

"Fuck" I said out loud "how cool is this, this rock's" I continued with a big smile on my face

I was surprised it was bigger on the inside, but I didn't say it to try an avoid sounding stupid

"Thanks, I'm the Doctor, who are you" said the man

"Hay, I'm Dalia Smith" I said

"I had a friend that used that name" he said

"Well it's a very common name" I said with a smile

He looked down at his feet, Then his head popped up and he ran and grabbed a fob watch, gave it to me and pushed me out the door

Closing and locking the door after he pushed me out. The blue police box disappeared

"Oh my god!, Dalia!, are you ok, where were you, I waited at the fountain for 20 minutes and then I saw people running and screaming so I came to find you" said my friend Jessica, She was a brunet and she was like my twin we were so alike.

"I'm fine, just got lost, I might just go home" I said

"Ok see you later" she said

**That Night **

I couldn't sleep that night, not the only time I couldn't sleep, my bedroom is in the addict

"I'll kill you, you left me behind" I heard a voice when I looked out the window. A girl medium height, in a yellow, knee length dress, her dark ginger hair in high pig tails tied up with light blue scrunchies, with a gun screaming at the man I met today. I still was in my clothes I wore today so I grabbed my skateboard and went after them. They where eight meters ahead of me but I knew I could catch up. As I rode I counted the meters, closer and closer.

7 meters, 6 meters, 5meters, 4meters from where they stood and my heart beat so hard against my chest at that point in time. 3meters, 2meters, 1meter

"don't shoot him" I screamed, jumping in front of him "please, please don't shoot him" I begged

The girl laugh

"I'm not going to shoot him, I'm just threatening him. Dam asshole left me behind, he travels and he left me behind. I'm telling him not to next time" she said

"oh, ok, I just made and ass of myself" I said "I'll just go"

"No stop, please" he said

"Yeah, can I help you" I said politely

"Did you open that watch I gave you" said the doctor

"No, not yet, do I need to" I said

"No, not till you feel ready" he said

"Ok, thanks, see you around" I replied

So I road off on my skateboard

**-Next Morning- **

There was a loud knock at the door

"I'll get it" I yelled

I answered the door there was A man and a woman in military stood at the front door. They walked in one went upstairs and the other stay on the ground floor. As I stood at the front door I heard the Terrifying screams of my mother, father, my little brother and my little sister.

I ran out the door and down the street to the local park where I made my own secret tree house, where I use to hide as a child so no one would find me. I started to cry, I tried to stop but I had lost control of my emotions. I thought no one would fine me here but I was wrong.

"Hello there, what are you doing up here and why are you crying" said a male voice from the door of my tree house, I turned around to see the doctor sitting in the door way

"leave me alone, what do you care" I yelled

"I want to help" he said

" Well you can't, some military people came and killed my family and now I'm all by myself ,an orphan to live on the streets and have no family" I cried

"you should open the watch now" he said

"It's just a watch what good will it do now" I sobbed

"Just open it, trust me, please" he said

So I opened the watch, a golden light surrounded me it swayed around me so gracefully, like a ballerina. Then it all went black.

**Chapter two -Rosie's pov- **

I slowly prided my eyes open my vision was blurred I saw a shape of a person.

"hello, who are you I can't see" I said

"Guess" said a male voice

"Is it the Doctor" I said

"How did you know" he mooched me

"Hahaha Very funny now give me my glasses" I said to him

He gave me my glasses, I put them on and then I could see him properly

"Hello" he said with that cheeky smile of his

"Hello" I said back to him

I saw I was in my room in the tardis, with the cream wallpaper, the French style furnisher and the picture of the doctor, the master, Thorn and Myself all around my room.

"I missed you" said the doctor

"Did you, really, well, I missed you to, I Suppose" I said

The doctor smiled at me while trying not to laugh at me, but couldn't help him self

"Don't laugh at me" I said

"You haven't changed one bit, have you" he said

"Nope, not at all" I said

He laugh

"Were is your companion at the moment" I said

"She's right in front of me" he said

"besides me you idiot" I laugh at him

"No one, that's why I'm happy I found you" he said with a smile on his face

**Doctor's p.o.v **

As I smiled at Rosie, she smiled back

"You haven't changed much either" she said

"Ya, that's me, I never change much" I said with a chuckle

As I said that Rosie got out of bed and stood right in front of me and walk out of the room without a word, so as I always do I follow her out of the room to see were she is going now.

As I followed her in to the library (her favourite room in the tardis)

"I've missed this library, all the books from all around the universe" she said with a big smile on her face

"I left it just the way you left it, if I read a book, it went back exactly where you left it" I told her

She smiled and walk over to a shelf and grabbed a book and sat down and started reading it.

"What r u reading" I asked her

"My favourite book, do you remember what it is" She said

"Jane Austen's pride and prejudice" I said contently

"yep, you still remember it" she said

"I never forgot it" I said

Rosie smiled and started to read so I went for a walk.

**Rosie's p.o.v **

I flicked through a few pages and I looked up from reading my book to see the doctor wasn't there so I got up and looked everywhere in the tardis for him but he was no were to be found

"Doctor, doctor! Come out, you're really starting to scare me now" I yelled but no-one answered

I ran to the tardis doors and opened them to see the doctor standing right there with his hands behind his back.

"Doctor, Don't go of on me without saying were your going ever again, ok" I said to him

He just stood there and smiled, I ran up and hugged him as soon as I let go

"I got you something, think of it as a welcome back present" he said with a smile handing me a small box.

"Oh, Doctor, you didn't have to" I said accepting the box

"No, but I wanted to" He said still smiling

I opened the box to see a pearl necklace with matching ear rings

"Oh, oh doctor its gorges" I exclaimed

"Well I thought it would suit you" he said

I screamed and hugged him

"Can't breathe" he said sounding very out of breath

I let go, I got the ear rings and put them on, then I got the necklace out and tried to put it on but I feel a hand grab the necklace

"Here let me" said the doctor taking the necklace and clipping it around my neck

"there see you look beautiful" said the doctor

"I got a surprise for you, I found your contact book and called all your friends and invited them over and yes I told them we are and they'll be here in a minute so go get ready" I said

"But some are on a parallel world and they can't come with braking the walls of the universes" he said

"Thats were the part of me being smarter than you comes to place" I said

"Thank you" he said and kissed me on the cheek and ran off

**5 minutes later **

Me and the guest are waiting for the doctor to come out

"Hi, I'm rose, this is john, Lilly and Anny and not to be rude but who are you" said this blond haired women with this man who looks like the doctor, a girl with black hair in a green dress and another girl with black hair in a red dress

"Hi I'm Rosie, it's nice to me you" I said with a smile

A dark skinned woman and a light skinned man walk over to me

"Hi Miss Venes, how are you, have you meet my fiancé doctor Milligan" said the dark skin woman

"Hi, Martha I'm good and it's nice to meet you doctor Milligan" I replied

I heard a person calling my name from the doors of the tardis

"Rosie" said a female voice

I turned around to see an old friend

"Sarah-Jane" I yelled

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug

" It's good to see you again Sarah-Jane" I said

"I want you to meet my adoptive son Luke, and his friends Maria and Clyde" she said

"Hello I'm Rosie nice to meet you" I said with a smile

"hi" they all said at once

" Looking sexy Rosie" said a male voice

"Stop it Jack" I said

"Mined if the gang come do you" he said looking at Gwen

"Shore they can come, No gun though" I said seriously

"Ok no guns" Said Jack

A women with red hair in a blue dress approached me

"Hi I'm donna , hey aren't you the girl who helped me remember the doctor?" She said

"Hi I'm Rosie and yes I am " I said

I went to see if the doctor was coming yet and he was so I said

"He's coming everyone hide"

So everyone hide and we turned out the lights and when the doctor walked into the control room, we truned the lights on and all yelled

"SUPRISE"

He just smiled and went to say hello to everyone.

"HAY UNCLE DOC" yelled lilly

**The Doctor's p.o.v **

After I said hello to everyone I walked over to Roise

"Thank you, Most of these people I thought I would never see again" I said

"It's ok" she said with one of her sweet smile's

I kissed her on the forehead

"Go get dress in Jane Austen's style of clothes we're going to a ball" I told her

"But.." she argued

"No but's, just do it, for me" I said in a sweet voice

She went to the wardrobe

"Everyone follow Rosie she'll tell you were we're going" I told everyone

So I got to work fix the date and we were of.

We landed (A rather good landing if I do say so myself)

Everyone walk out chatting amongst themselves

I also nosiest the Rosie was the last one out and everyone coupled up like this:

John – Rose

Jack – Gwen

Mather – Dr Milligan

Donna – Unto

Tosh – Owen

Sarah-Jane was with the children

But Rosie was by herself enjoying the scenery, So I walk over to her and linked my arm in hers, she turn and smiled at me she looked so beautiful, Her hair flowed over her shoulders to her waist, her dress was light blue was just tit enough to see her body figure

"You look lovely tonight" I said to her

"thank you, but don't go all soppy on me" She replied with smile

By then everyone had gone inside.

**Rosie's p.o.v**

Me and the doctor ran inside to find the others, they were already dancing, but the dance had just ended

"LOOK, DAD'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND" yelled Anny

"Jackie, give me back my skittles, I'm not as tall as you" Wined Lilly

"Just ruin the moment why don't ya" said Jack

As me and the doctor walked by arm in arm I got a death stare from rose

I thought to my self –what the fuck is her problem –

A moment later I saw jack in pain, but at least Lilly got her skittles back

"He had it coming" said the doctor with a smile

I had almost forgot we were still arm in arm

I pulled my arm out of his and walk to the outside garden

He followed me, as I walked out I heard

"This music suck's" Yelled Lilly

I tryed not to laugh

I sat at the water fountains' edge.

"Uncle doc you shouldn't spy on people" said lilly whispering loudly

"Shut up lilly, I wasn't spying on her" said the doctor in a harsh tone

Lilly ran away crying because of what the doctor had just said to her

"Doctor, you shouldn't yell at her like that" I said firmly

"I know" said the doctor just realising what he did

He stroked my face and pecked me of the lips, so I ran away.

The next day Lilly didn't come back to the TARDIS

**2 Day's later Anny's p.o.v **

I woke to someone singing

So I went to the control room to see who it was

"I wake every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of plac.... hello" Said the girl singing

"Who are you" I asked

"For me to know and for you to find out anyways do you have any skittles?" asked the girl quickly

"Lilly is that you" I asked curiously

"Yer how do you know" She asked

"It's me Anny, your sister don't you remember" I said

"Oh my god, Anny it's you" She said running towards me to give me a hug

Lilly turning the music on and started singing again

**Rosie's p.o.v **

I walked in to the control room to see who was singing "whose singing" I said

"Lilly" said Anny

"She's back where is she" I asked

"Right in front of you" said Anny

There in front of me stood a girl with black hair and a green top and jeans with a bag of skittles.

"She grew quick" I exclaimed

"Ya that's what I thought but she traded place's with the older her" said Anny

"Who the hell" said the doctor, suddenly appearing

"Its Lilly she traded places with the older her" I told him

"Shit" replied the doctor

"You said a naughty word" said Lilly

I laugh, she sounded like a little child.

"Ok, well I'm going to change out of my pj's ok" I said walking off

**Doctor's P.O.V **

"Well un-like Rosie Im always ready" I said jumping up and down "bit cold in hear did someone turn the air-con on"

"Opps sorry that must have been me, I don't know how to turn it off, I was trying to turn the TV on" said Lilly

"That's ok" I said flipping a switch

"So where are we going" Lilly asked

"Home" I said

"Where's home" Lilly asked dumbly


End file.
